Where Were You?
by Heart.and.Empire
Summary: Edward and Bella. The picture perfect idea of love. In their world, there are those who want to take that love away from them. Full of angst and love. Lots of surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Ya'll! I know, I know, I haven't been around in a while. I realize that I never finished the other stories (haha they were crap regardless) I have been playing around with a few ideas and I came up with this one…SO I hope you guys enjoy this.

**Make sure you download the following songs and play them in time with your reading. It seems like a lot of work/effort but trust me. It makes the difference.

--I clearly don't own Twilight or the characters I just like playing them like my puppetsJ

___________________________________________________

Chapter 1

The Fray- You Found Me

___________________________________________________

I looked up in the shadowed sky through my swollen slits, crying out to God or whoever was listening.

Save me.

As the last breath escaped my burning lungs, the remnants of my night pulled me from the chaos that was my existence.

_Edward was there. He was pushing me on my favourite swing. _

"_Higher Edward! Higher!"_

"_Any higher, and you'll fall."_

"_No I won't." I simply stated._

_He grabs the ropes and gently slows me to a halt._

"_How do you figure?"_

_I turned my face to his and said, "Because you'll catch me. You're always saving me Edward."_

_His face grew serious and intense. He took my chin in his long pale fingers, tilting his forehead to rest on my own. His breath hot on my face. He brushed the hair out of my eyes and traced the lines of my cheekbones with the back of his hand._

"_I will always save you."_

_He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to my own, savouring the taste and sentiments_

A thunderclap shook the night sky, bringing me back to life.

_**Edward. **_

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found meLying on the floor, surrounded, surroundedWhy'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?Just a little late, you found me, you found me.**_

He's not here. No one is.

Where are you? You promised you would always save me.

The rain was pouring, pelting me with its razorblade drops.

I stared up at my swollen wrists, mangled and bleeding from the jagged ropes.

How long had I been here?

_After Edward had dropped me off, I curled on the couch with one of Ms. Austin's classics. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, it was dark. _

_Charlie was away on a fishing trip so I skipped dinner and went straight up to my room. I changed into my sweats and tank top and crawled under the covers. _

_Beside my bed was a note. _

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found meLying on the floor, surrounded, surroundedWhy'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?Just a little late, you found me, you found me.**_

_**-Meet me on the trail outside of your house. Follow the candles.**_

_**-E**_

_I looked out my window, and sure enough there were tiny tea light candles aglow. _

_I raced down the stairs, pushed through the back door, and sauntered to the trail. _

_There was a light mist cloaking the night in dampness._

_I hugged myself tightly, entering the mouth of the wood, looking for my heart's desire._

_The tiny tea lights led the way._

_I crawled through vines and manoeuvred my way over fallen trees._

_My eyes tried to adjust to the darkness so I may catch a glimpse of him._

_Darkness was the only thing I could see…so I didn't see it when it happened._

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found meLying on the floor, surrounded, surroundedWhy'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?Just a little late, you found me, you found me.**_

"EDWARD!" I sobbed

_**Why'd you have to wait to find me, to fine me?**_

_**_________________________**_

_**AN: **_**Question you may be asking yourselves…**

_Where the frig is Edward?_

_What happened to Bella?_

_WTF?_

_Hhaha you'll understand soon my dears._


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY! I know, I know I hate fake outs too. But, I do have some exciting news for you guys, I'm starting an original story that I'm sure you guys will love! So, go check it out at .com thanks you guys! You guys are the best readers ever!!

-Heart and Empire (Rebecca)


End file.
